


Alex gets oral

by thebasement_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Humor, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-08-07
Updated: 2003-08-07
Packaged: 2018-11-20 10:22:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11333829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebasement_archivist/pseuds/thebasement_archivist
Summary: Just like the title says.





	Alex gets oral

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

Alex gets oral

### Alex gets oral

#### by laurel

  


Notes: I don't know where this stuff comes from but it was sparked by one of the plot bunnies at Peja's site. Using the dialogue challenge opening line "Your mouth is probably a whole lot bigger than you think" inspired this. Like I don't have enough stories to write, I had to go poking through the plot bunny page! 

Spoilers: None 

Warning: It's not what you think, you dirty, dirty boys and girls. Shame on you! 

Archive: Okay to WWOMB and Slashing Mulder, anyone else just ask first. 

"Your mouth is probably a whole lot bigger than you think," Fox smirked. 

Alex took the smooth, golden tube into his mouth. He could get most of it in his mouth without gagging. He sucked a little then pulled it out and shoved it in again. The bright kitchen light shone on the glistening, spongy flesh before he nearly swallowed it whole. He squeezed it a bit and smiled at Mulder's moan. 

Alex pulled it out and his tongue curled into the hole to suck out some of the cream. 

Fox wished Walter were here to see their lover. Too bad he was away at that conference. The man's mouth was a national treasure. It should have been insured, like Mary Hart's legs. 

He watched as Alex pulled out the golden flesh and then finally shoved the whole thing into his mouth. He sighed as that wet mouth devoured it and cream spurted out. Little white blobs marred the perfection of those pretty pink lips until that wicked tongue poked out and licked the remaining cream away. 

"What about the balls? You can't ignore those." 

"You're right." 

Alex scooped up a couple of malted milk balls. Fox hated them. He supposed they were an acquired taste. Like eating eels or ox testicles or spinach. 

"Milk?" 

"Yes, please." 

Fox poured him a glass of ice-cold homo. No skim milk or even two percent for Alex. 

"Another Twinkie?" 

"What do you think?" 

He shoved the twin treat at Alex and watched him perform another oral inspection of the delectable dessert. 

"I wonder how they get that cream filling inside them?" 

Alex shrugged and bit into it this time. "I read about deep fried Twinkies. Think I'll try that with the next box." 

Fox sighed and shook his head. It was probably a good thing to get out of the house before the man went into deep sugar overload. There was no telling what he'd do.   
  

If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to laurel


End file.
